Never Gonna Be Alone
by BhloeWilsonFan
Summary: This story is about something i am working on with my best friend we are both huge Will and Sonny fans in so we just wanted to write something about the current story-line without the baby. Please review we really want to hear thank you for reading this story it means a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Will and Sonny were walking through Horton Town square hand in hand. They knew it was late, but they did not care they were on their way to see Rafe and the hospital he had been and a fight with EJ. When Sami found out she refused to see either Rafe or Ej, Will was a trying to contact Ej to find out why they were fighting again but no answer.

"Are you sure you want to go to the hospital?" Sonny said caressing Will's blond hair.

"Yes of course Rafe is hurt?"

"I know what you are going to do when you get there i just don't think that your Rafe needs to be asked questions about what happen right now".

"I'm not i just want to be near to make just to make sure he is ok", Will sits on the bench to calm down.

"Will i don't want you to think that i don't understand that its just this has happen before in sadly it might happen again as long as your mother is involved" Will looks up at Sonny with distraught all over his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

" Come on Will open your eyes your mother has been playing those two even if she does not see it herself " Sonny starts to get irritated by Will's lack of attention span.

" What are you trying to say?"

"I am just saying what i have seen with my own eyes, in you know that i love your mom she has showed our relationship a lot of support"

Will's phone rings in he sees that Marlana, "Hello grandma"

" I am down at the Dimera Mansion in i can't find your mother i just talked to her about in hour ago, maybe she went to the hospital"

" I don't think so but i will go down there and see if she is but she might have gone for a walk to clear her mind about Ej and Rafe"

"Well i hope your mother figures something out soon because Roman is planning to arrest Ej as soon as he finds him"

"Well i will call you back if i find her ok"  
"Ok sweetheart and also let me know about Rafe too"

"All right" Will hangs up his phone and get's up from the bench.

" Do you want me to come with you Will ?" Will let out a loud in bold "NO"

"Don't tell me your mad about what i said it was the truth in i am sorry but i don't take it back" Sonny lashes out trying to get his point across.

"I don't care i have more important things to take care of", Will walks off towards the hospital.

While Sonny is left standing in shock that Will took what he said to heart has Will really been that blind when it came to Sami, Rafe, and Ej.? When Will arrives at the hospital he goes to the front desk and asked to see Rafe, the receptionist tells him the room number he goes in the nurse does not let him in. " I'm sorry sir but i can't let you in here right now the doctor is looking at him at the moment" The nurse said. " If you won't let me in can you tell me if he is going to ok-. Daniel comes out the room.

"Will you're here i was about to give you a call"

"Daniel is Rafe going to be ok?"

"Well he has slipped into a sight coma-

"What do you mean by sight coma?"

"Rafe has had some head trauma which sometimes slipping into a coma can happen"

" Is he going to come out of it?"

"He should soon but because of the amount of damage done i really can't tell"

" What do we do now?"

"I will keep a close eye on him in you should just go home in try to get some rest, I'm sorry i don't have better news"

"Can i ask you one more question has my mother stopped by?'"

" No but i did call her to let her know what was going on but their was no answer"

"Ok thank you so much Daniel please let me know if anything changes here is my number just in case"

Will goes into his Rafe's room in see him a vegetated state he goes to sit in the chair and has a tearful breakdown by his former step father's side.


	2. Chapter 2

A gloomy Sonny wandered around in his own thoughts, he feels someone tap his shoulder he turns around to see Abby.

"Hey Sonny what's going on?"

"Hey what are you doing here i thought that you were out of town to see Melanie"

"I was but when i found out that i brother JJ is in town and my mom asked if i could come back to spend family time, where's Will?"

"That is great that JJ is back" Sonny trying to get off the topic of talking about Will.

"Why are you trying to dodge my question?" Abby feeling something is wrong.

" We had a fight about the deranged adults in his life"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess you didn't hear Rafe is and the hospital and Ej is the one who put him in there"

" Let me take a wild guess cause of Sami" Abby rolling her eyes at the fact.

"See you can understand that is what i was trying to get Will to absorb but he doesn't"

" Well Sonny you have to realize that it is his mom and maybe he doesn't want to"

"Yea your right but still even tho i really can care less about Sami in her love life it's just that Will cares about Rafe like a father figure and it hurts me to see him with so much pain"

"You should tell him how you feel instead of telling him what he is not seeing upset or not he needs you, you're his rock and anyone can see that so go be his rock right now"

"Thanks a lot i always think i'm smart but look who is smarter" Sonny smiling ear to ear.

Sonny hugs his cousin and digs in his pocket to pull out his phone in realizes that he left it at Will's apartment after their lovemaking session last night. Sonny smirks at the flashback of them naked rolling around on the floor, he runs off. He uses his key to open the door and sees his phone laying on the bed and dials Will's number before he can press the button to call the phone rings from an unknown number he hesitates to pick it up but does anyway.

"Hello"

(Silence)

"Sonny" someone says in a hushed voice.

"Who is this?"

"Sonny" The voice a bit louder.

"Sami is this you?" Sonny feels frightened by her weak voice.

"Yes" she lets out.

**(Voice and the background) "Get off the phone right now" **

All Sonny hears and the background is a husky furious voice. "Sami, Sami", Sonny screaming into the phone trying to understand what's going on. But all he hears a dial tone. He immediately calls Roman to meet him at the hospital, Roman agrees to meet him. 20 mins later Sonny runs through the door rushing to see Will to tell him what happen.

" I'm sorry i can't let you go in there unless you are family", The nurse says telling him to take a seat.

"Could you atleast tell William Horton to come out here tell him that his boyfriend has to tell him something important" Pleading to the nurse to get the message across.

Will comes walking down the hall and see's Sonny arguing with the nurse. " Hey, hey, hey what is going on here Sonny what do you want?" " Its your mom i think she is in trouble" Sonny breathing heavily rushing to say what happen.

"Could you give us some privacy please?" Will says to the nurse.

"Will i got a call and i answered it it was your mom i could barely hear her, her voice was so low"

"Sonny are you sure?"

"Of course i'm sure your mother talks a lot high or low i know what i heard"

" I have to call my grand-" Sonny cut of Will.

"I already did he said he would meet us here in while we are waiting i just want to say I'm sorry what i said may of hurt you i didn't say it to do that i was saying it because i hate seeing you hurt like this" Sonny squeezing Will's arm.

"Sonny if you are right about my mom i'm going to need you with me by my side with Rafe and the hospital and my dad away on business after are fight i just felt alone"

"Will you will never be alone i promise you that"

Will and Sonny embrace and kiss passionately and wait for Roman praying that everything works out for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank the people who have view and review this story. I will be updating only two days a week with this story because work is getting busy.**

Will and Sonny are in the hall talking when Roman come through the doors and Will rushes to him. " Sonny why did you call me asking to see me", We think that Sami has been kidnapped" Roman looks at them dumbfounded.

"What gives you that idea"

"Sami called me on my phone in there was a voice in the background i didn't recognized the voice but he told her to get off the phone"

"Did Sami say anything else?" Will could sense that his grandpa was a little fanatic about what could happen to his daughter.

"No" Sonny says keeping a firm grip to Will's hand.

"Ok i will go down to the station Sonny i am going to need your phone so i can trace the signal.

"Sure" Sonny hands him the phone out of his pocket.

"I'm coming with you" Will taps Roman shoulders before he leaves.

"No i need you to stay together listen Will my daughter your mother is missing i don't need anyone else missing that i care about that goes for you too Sonny" Sonny is shocked by the comment Roman made he knew that Roman supported Will being gay but not their relationship.

"Please just call us when you get something on whoever has mom"

"I promise"

A tall guy grabs Sami from the back and pushes her onto a wooden chair he chains her to it, then goes to lock the door. "Why can't you tell me what you want?" The guy just stands there and a defensive posture, "I don't even know you why are you doing this just let me go i will give you even thing you want i just want to go home" Sami pleaded for release and cried tears rolling down her face. There is a knock on the door and the guy opens in Sami see EJ, "Oh my god", "Hello Samantha" EJ says with a huge smile on his face.

**(Next update: May/22/2013)**

**(Next update: May/26/2013)**

**I know this story might seem like it revolves around Sami and EJ it won't for long after this story is up me in my friend have something coming up for Will and Sonny it is going to be really good, one word "Lullaby". Thanks you for reading.**


End file.
